Sick Day
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: Kat catches a cold. And who shows up to nurse his charge back to health? K/P


A/N: First off DON'T KILL ME!!!!

I know that I said I would update all of my stories before summer is over but I didn't know that I had soooo much crap to do for school. I have to read three books, work on my college portfolio, and finish my French 2 classes (I failed during school, my teacher was the biggest bitch in the whole world). I am trying and I will try to continue but I really can't promise anything but I have worked on all of them and as soon as they are finished they will be up.

Sick Day

6:30 a.m.

It was bright. Too bright. Kat groaned and turned over, burying her head in the pillow and shutting her eyes again. Lord did her head hurt. It felt like she had a rhino running around in her skull. She groaned again and pulled the covers up over her head. She was most definitely not going to get up for school today.

"Kat! Kat you have to get up, school is going to start soon." Bianca yelled from downstairs. Kat let out a small moan and climbed out of bed, wrapping her blanket around her. She winced at every step and slipped slowly down the stairs.

"Bianca I'm sorry but I don't think I can take you today. I think I'm sick." She croaked out. Almost instantaneously her father was on her with a breathalyzer and a cup for he to pee in. 'I think it is a cold. "She stated pointedly, glaring at her father. "I should be fine in a few days." She insisted as he held up the breathalyzer to her face. She growled slightly before some wracking coughs overtook her form.

Her frowned but nodded. "Alright everything seems to check out." He put his hand on her forehead. "And you do have a fever. I don't think you should go today. Bianca," He turned to the blonde, who had her hands planted on her hips. "I'll take you to school today."

Bianca scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's not embarrassing at all." She snorted again and turned to Kat. She looked at her for a moment and her face softened. "You get better sis." She smiled, turned to glare at her father then walked out the door. He sighed before following her out.

Right before the doors closed on them he slipped back inside and said, "No boys while I'm gone today alright! And drink lots of fluids." He then shut the door.

Kat sighed at the silence and padded back up the stairs to her room. She curled up on the bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

***

9:37 a.m.

She was rudely awoken only three hours later by one of her neighbors beginning their lawn mower. She resisted the urge to open her window and yell at them. She climbed out of her bed and went downstairs, her cover still securely tucked around her. She padded into the kitchen and poured her self a glass of orange juice and moved to go sit on the couch. She searched in vain for the T.V. remote and decided instead to listen to some music. She located her Ipod and slipped her earbuds in and turned the music so far down it was only a murmur in her ears. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the faint pounding between her ears.

After about thirty minutes of this she got up and went in search of some Advil. She found the bottle and quickly swallowed to before going back to the couch. Kat lay back down and waited for the Advil to kick. Soon she began to feel herself slipping into a doze, she tried to fight the temptation to sleep, but her eyelids were just so heavy and soon they fell shut and she no longer heard the murmur of her music.

***

12:56 p.m.

Kat awoke to the growling in her stomach. She sat up quickly and groaned as the world swam before her eyes. She gripped her head and sunk back into the couch. She was well on her way to another nap when there was a loud and rather obnoxious knock on the front door. Kat carefully sat up and glared toward the door. Who the hell would be knocking on her door in the middle of the day on Tuesday? She slowly got and once again wrapped the cover around her. She began to shuffle toward the door. The knocking was getting louder and more persistent. Kat groaned again and yelled in a hoarse voice, "Alright already!! I'm coming so shut the hell up." The knocking stooped abruptly and Kat shuffled the rest of the way to the door in peace.

Grumbling to herself Kat undid all of the crazy locks her father had insisted on getting for their new house. Once the mechanical difficulties were done she yanked open the door. "Alright I'm here now what the hell do you .... Patrick what are you doing here?!?" There standing on her porch was the one and only Patrick Verona.

***

1:02 p.m.

Patrick smiled one of his silly smirks and stated simply, "School wasn't any fun without you there to annoy, and I missed your obsessive stalking."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Well if that's the only reason..." She left the thought hanging then slammed to the door in his face. She turned and began to shuffle her way back to the couch. But she hadn't gotten more than a foot from the door before his incessant pounding started up again. Kat stilled and stood thinking. She knew that if she left him out on her porch that he would continue that annoying knocking till Bianca or her father came home. But if she let him in she had no idea what would happen.

Finally, when the knocking felt like it was resonating in her newly throbbing head, she made her decision. She turned back to the door and yanked it open. "Fine come in but you mustn't be too annoying and you MUST be quiet." Patrick smirked triumphantly and moved through the door into her home. "How did you find where I live anyway?" she asked.

"Asked Bianca."

Kat stared at him like he had grown another head. "And why would you do that?!?"

He turned to her and regarded her carefully. 'Honestly?" he asked. Kat nodded and pulled her cover tighter around herself. "Patrick took a step closer to her and lifted his hand to her face. "I heard her telling her gay friend that you were sick and I wanted to see if you were okay." His hand traveled from her cheek to rest lightly on her forehead. "You do seem to have a fever." Kat stared.

"You pretty much stalked me to tell me that I had a fever?"

Patrick laughed. "I see being sick does nothing for your sharp tongue." He smiled down at her. "And no I stalked you to help you get better. I won't be able to survive school without your lovely face following me around every corner." Kat continued to stare at him. Patrick Verona notorious Padua bad boy had come to Help her get better. She glanced down for a second and hoped that he would mistake her traitorously red cheeks on her fever. "Now," He was speaking again. "you probably shouldn't be standing." His smiled widened a bit before he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and began walking her over to her couch.

Kat yelped and gripped his firm biceps tightly. "Don't you ever do that again! You got that Verona." He just laughed and set her softly on the couch.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He ordered her then slipped away. She stared after him. Kat was so confused. What in the world was going on here? Patrick Verona had shown up on her doorstep, offered to take care of her while she was sick and was now rummaging through her kitchen, maybe even cooking if the sounds coming from the kitchen were any indication.

Kat groaned. As if her head didn't hurt enough as it was. "Why are you doing this? And don't give me any of that crap about being bored at school. Why are you _really_ doing this?" She yelled.

Patrick's muffled answer came after a short pause. "You wouldn't believe me. Can't you just let me be your nurse made without a thousand questions?"

"No I can't. Now please just tell me. You don't know what I will or will not believe. I mean how can you? You don't even know me."

There was a crash from the kitchen and Patrick came stumbling out carrying a tray laden with glasses, steaming bowls, and fruit. Kat followed him with her eyes as he set the tray on the table and sat down on the couch next to her.

Patrick turned to look at her. "I'll make you a deal. You let me nurse you till either your dad or Bianca get home with no moanin' or bitchin' and I'll tell you the real reason why I'm here before I leave. Alright? Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand. Kat stared at him for a moment before slipping her small hand into his larger one.

"Deal!"

***

2:44 p.m.

"That was by far the stupidest movie I have ever seen." Kat stated bluntly as the credits rolled across the dark T.V. screen. Patrick laughed and got up to slip the DVD out of its player. Kat moved to get up as well but was hurriedly push back down. She looked up at Patrick and then down at his hand pushing against her shoulder. She glared at his hand for a while before looking up at him and opening her mouth to say something. "No no." He said, pressing his finger to her lips. "We agreed remember." He smiled charmingly down at her. Kat's glare just got harder. He laughed. "You are just adorable when you're mad." He chucked her chin and headed once again toward the kitchen. "I'm going to get you more juice sit tight."

Kat watched him walk out of the room before picking one of the couch pillows and screaming into it. He was just so infuriating. And confusing too. Once second he is staring deep into her eyes telling that she is adorable, the next he's laugh softly and chucking her chin like she's a kid sister or something.

She set the pillow down and glared off into space. This just wasn't working. There was no way that she could let him continue coddling her. She was not a child. She got up and turned towards the kitchen. But he was already there, just staring at her. Kat couldn't help it, she stared back. His eyes were soft as he slowly walked toward her. He stopped in front her and set the juice on the coffee table.

"Kat." He whispered. He lifted a hand to cup her face, stroking his thumb across her cheek. Kat smiled and leaned her face into his palm. "You want to know why I cam here today?" She lifted her eyes to his face and nodded, making sure her cheek did not leave his hand. Patrick stared down at her for a moment then closed his eyes and took deep breathe. When he opened them again he looked more vulnerable somehow. Kat's heart went out to him as he took a long shuddered breath and began to speak again. "When I heard Bianca telling her friend that you were sick my heart started beating faster. I don't know why I just had to make sure you were okay. It felt as if my very existence was going to be compromised if I didn't." He sighed and looked down at her, his thumb continuing to slide along her cheek bone. "That's why I asked Bianca for your address, that's why I skipped school to come here, and that's why I've been here with you all day. I care about you Kat. When you opened that door looking all tousled and sickly I still felt a rush of relief. You were well enough to get around. I just couldn't find the strength to leave you after that." He smiled. "After all of those hours teasing and mocking you I realized that you had become so much more to me than just the girl who makes school bearable. You had become the girl that I looked forward to seeing everyday, you became the girl that got me up in the morning, you became the only thing that could get through a single day without me feeling any of the pressures of life. You became what I live for."

Kat stared up at him. "But you don't even know me." She said quietly, averting her eyes and staring down.

Patrick gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "But I do know you. Your favorite color is purple but you don't want anyone to know because you don't want to seem too girly. You love your car. You can play guitar. Your birthday is July 2nd. Your mother dies when you were 9. You hate Algebra and love Science. You don't know what you want to be when you graduate. You hate it when people litter. You never give up. And I think I'm falling for you Kat Stratford." And with that he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

***

5:30 p.m.

"Kat honey I'm home! How are you feeling?" Mr. Stratford called from the foyer.

"I'm feeling much better dad. But I'm afraid someone else is not." Kat smiled down at Patrick as he slept in her lap. She smoothed down his hair and looked up at her dad when he walked over.

Mr. Stratford stared down at his daughter and smiled slightly as he watched her stroke this young man's hair. It seems his courageous daughter had finally found someone that could keep up with her. He frowned. "I thought I told you no boys aloud."

Kat laughed him off before turning back to the boy who may just have stolen her heart.

***

A/N: THE END! So what do you think?


End file.
